1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a high-capacity battery is fabricated by winding a large quantity of electrode plates and inserting the wound structure into a can having a given volume. In addition, to increase the amount of active material coated on the electrode plates, the volume occupied by current collectors inside the can should be reduced. However, current collecting efficiency should be maintained to produce a high-output battery. Thus, high-capacity batteries are generally fabricated by forming an electrode tab on the current collector at every turn, thus forming a multi-tab electrode assembly.
Because electrode tabs of the electrode assembly are electrically connected to electrode terminals formed on a top end of a can, a current flow path may be established along a positive electrode terminal, the electrode assembly, and a negative electrode terminal. As such, the electrode assembly is vulnerable to deterioration.
In addition, when a safety vent is formed at the top end of the can to selectively release gases therethrough, heat may be concentrated at the top end of the can due to a high pressure of the released gases. As such, the secondary battery may have reduced safety.